In recent years, the number of the worldwide diabetes patients tends to increase including Japan. Accordingly, there is concern that medical expense may seriously increase. Considering diabetes types, type-1 diabetes is a chronic disease, and for a type-1 diabetes patient is necessary to inject a suitable amount of insulin at a prescribed time. In the past, insulin was dispensed manually using a syringe or an injector. In this regard, an automatic liquid-medicine administration system has been developed, by which a dose and a dispense time can be programmed in order to more conveniently and safely perform appropriate treatment.
Such a system has an infusion pump, a dedicated infusion set, and a catheter. Currently, a system having a portable liquid-medicine administration device is also employed. Recently, as such a portable system, in order to remove cumbersomeness in tubing of the infusion set and improve operability, a patch type liquid-medicine administration device has been developed, in which a liquid medicine is administered by directly inserting a catheter and performing administration from a small-sized and light-weight infusion pump attached to a body surface using a double-sided tape without using the infusion set. An example is disclosed in Japanese Application Publication No. 2010-501283.